


Five Nights of Funnie Volume 2: a slightly longer story

by RavingRadish



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRadish/pseuds/RavingRadish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: THIS IS NOT CANON TO BATTLE AT FREDDY'S.  Foxy and Wolfie play a prank on Bonnie, get drunk, and hear strange noises coming from the backstage... 2SPOOKY4U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights of Funnie Volume 2: a slightly longer story

Well, where to start... I know! "YO FOXY COME HERE!" Shouted Wolfie. "Yeah?"Said Foxy. "Listen." Foxy could hear two people groaning from the backstage... "Imma look through the keyhole." Said Wolfie. "Wait... Oh my GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-7 nights later...-OOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!" Screamed Wolfie. "What?!" Said Foxy. "Freddy and Chica... are..." Wolfie is cut off due to him throwing up. So, after a half hour of endo-brainstorming, Wolfie and Foxy cane up with a prank... "Bonnie there's a guitar inside the backstage!" Shouted Foxy. "Really? Oh boy! I can't wait to- ugh...oh...BLRAGH!!!" Bonnie was sick everywhere. Freddy didn't care, and Chica the hooker was embarrassed because her secret job was revealed. Freddy slowly shut the door and went back to business. Freddy- HELL NAH. Meanwhile, Wolfie and Foxy were laughing their HINDQUARTERS off. Nuff said. One hour later they had a few pints of BEER. "Dude, heh you want some?! You playing shit!" Said Foxy. Wolfie was well... let's just say he passed out okay? Foxy took Wolfie back to the cove and Freddy was still having a good time and Bonnie was still being sick, THE END. BITCHES.


End file.
